The Earl of Arden
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: From Cats Cradle in the bake shop, told from Bridgits POV. Her opinion on Cat and Franks relationship. CAT/FRANK!


**Hey fanfic. I had the idea to do this scene from Bridgits POV so we could get a sense of Cat/Frank from an outsiders POV. So here we go . . . (P.S. Cat would want you to review!)**

"None of my friends here have money to through away with such a hopeless venture" Cat said dejectedly, staring into her plate. My eye was drawn to the shining curricle that had just parked outside the shop. The young man who was driving hopped down, and entered the shop with the toll of the bell. In the front of the shop people began to whisper behind hands, and the owner came out and bowed to his new customer. The young man nodded, but set off towards the back where Cat and I were seated.

As the young man drew closer I noticed he was a very handsome. Probably no older than 18 I guessed, though he had a well-muscled frame. Now ten feet away he stopped and cleared his throat. I assumed we must have been sitting in his favorite seat, and he expected us to move. "Err . . .Cat" I said, but she was oblivious.

"I'll never get there- not unless I rob the stage myself." She continued, until I nudged her in the ribs.

"Cat" I said nodding my head in the man's direction.

Cat spun around to see what I was making a fuss about. Upon seeing the new arrival her mouth spread into a mischievous grin, and she did the last thing I expected. She shot up from her chair, and sprinted across the restaurant, and threw her arms around the young man.

"FRANK!" She yelled when she reached him. He hugged her back lifting her off the ground, and began laughing.

"Turning highwayman Cat? Just as well I got back in time." He said still hugging her tightly, and smiling. The two of them were completely unaware to the odd glances they were receiving. It wasn't everyday a wealthy young man walks into an average bake shop, and hugs a commoner.

The young man, Frank, as Cat called him, put her at an arm's length as if to examine her. He looked down at Cat for a few seconds more his smile growing broader, and his bright blue eyes shining with affection. It was obvious he cared for her very much. Cat was wearing a smile I had never seen on her before, even with Syd and his gang. Her green eyes were shining as brightly as his. This Frank fellow must be someone special.

Cat swatted his hands off her affectionately. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" She asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be touring the West Indies?" He challenged back at her.

"There was a slight chance in plans."

"So I see." He said raising an eye brow. "And who can read Pliny when Cat Royal comes to town?"

"You make me sound like the circus." She giggled.

He grinned at her, clearly pleased to make her happy. "When I heard you were home I decided to break the record for the world's fastest Cambridge-to-London journey. Wagered my next terms allowance on the outcome."

Cat frowned. "And did you win?"

"Royally, I'd say." He said confidently.

"Hmm. I'm tempted to tell you Mother." Cat threatened, her smile returning.

"You wouldn't stoop so low." He declared, and continued to beam at Cat, his eyes never leaving her.

Cat must have remembered I was there, because she turned from her friend to me. "Frank, may I introduce Miss Bridgit O'Riley?" Frank gave me a beautifully deep bow. "Miss O'Riley, Frank. Sometimes known as the Earl of Arden." She said casually as if the title didn't mean very much to her.

I curtseyed deeply, and kept my head down. "I'll be going now Cat; Your Lordship." I said as I backed away.

"If you're sure." Cat said. I nodded, I didn't want to stay here and ruin their reunion. "I'll see you soon I hope?" She asked.

"If it would please you." I said.

"Yes it would." She said happily and I offered a slight smile before quickly dashing out of the shop.

Once on the street I began walking slowly, trying to take as much time before returning to the shed I shared with my brothers. I rarely got to go anywhere, and my brothers expected me to be out with Cat all morning, so I took my time.

A few minutes later I saw Cat and the Earl of Arden's, in his curricle, slowly moving down the street. From the sidewalk I could see Cats hand tightly gripping the rail, though she was smiling, and talking animatedly to her friend. His gaze was focused on her also- which I didn't think was too great an idea since he was driving.

The two made their way down the street, quite oblivious to everything else in the world, completely enthralled in one another. I had an inkling of a feeling that there was more than a friendship going on between the two, or at least the start of one, because no one looked at someone that way without have some bit of romantic feelings for them.

As the traffic cleared the carriage drove out of sight and I was left to walk the London streets alone.

**So what did you think? I am thinking about doing another one like this, from the point of a girl in Hyde Park looking on at Frank and Cat. Yes or No?**


End file.
